


My heart fly to your service

by anisstaranise



Series: is tú mo réalt eolais [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Cryokinesis, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Coitus, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t a villain.<br/>She wasn’t even a meta-human, not really.<br/>In truth, she was kind and loving- the warmest person he knew, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart fly to your service

**Author's Note:**

> For [ttinycourageous](http://www.ttinycourageous.tumblr.com) and [desiprincess](http://www.desiprincess.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompted words: villain, coffee
> 
> **I took liberties with this metahuman origin story**
> 
> Title taken from Shakespeare's **The Tempest** (Act 3, Scene 1)  
>  Hear my soul speak:  
> The very instant that I saw you, did  
> My heart fly to your service;

The shattered glass of the coffee bean containers crunched under his weight as he tried, and failed, to get up, the shards painfully digging into the material of his suit. He groaned where he lay, his muscles and joints hurt from the impact of being thrown halfway across the coffee shop.

Central City Jitters was in disarray, a complete contrast to when it was restored to its glory just a few days ago after suffering an assault at the hands of a meta-human.

Presently, it was suffering at the hands of another meta-human; Central City’s most dangerous villain yet, they said, with abilities of cryokinesis that caused destruction wherever she went.

But he knew better.

She wasn’t a villain.

She wasn’t even a meta-human, not really.

In truth, she was kind and loving- the warmest person he knew, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

She was _his_.

A week ago, a stranger had waltzed into Central City, mysterious and conniving, and started _bestowing_ meta-human-like powers on ordinary people- and controlling them to do his bidding.

A man on the Eastside had been given the powers of controlling metal and had been swayed into breaking into the city banks, robbing their vaults of millions of dollars.

Another man had been manipulated into killing a handful of prison guards at Iron Heights Penitentiary with his newly awarded super strength and freed a number of inmates.

He had immediately researched and learned all he could about the meta-perpetrator, with the aid of Caitlin and Cisco, and all the ways they could stop him.

The task proved nearly impossible for they had never encountered a meta-human that operated in the shadows rather than creating the havoc firsthand- a puppet master pulling at the strings of his marionettes.

It was Caitlin and her wit that had managed to narrow down the suspect pool to a single name; Jack Masterson.

A confrontation with Masterson proved to be his undoing for it had unknowingly led Masterson straight to his most vulnerable spot; Caitlin.

After a failed attempt to apprehend him, Masterson had somehow managed to infiltrate Star Labs’ security systems and gifted- no, _cursed_ \- Caitlin with the powers to manipulate the temperature, bringing it down to subzero and shooting icicles from her palms.

Caitlin wasn’t supposed to be at the lab that night. She was supposed to be at home- _their_ home- safe from such a meta-threat.

But he knew her, even dared say that he knew her better than most; she wouldn’t have been able to sit home and wait while he was still out speeding around Central City in his quest to detain Masterson.

So she had stayed at the lab and as a result, had fallen under Masterson’s influence. Masterson had inadvertently struck him were it hurt most; he had turned Caitlin against him in all the ways possible.

Standing across the room from him, a hand raised and ready to strike him down with her powers, Caitlin was the personification of _cold_ ; her luscious auburn hair drained to a snowy white, her once pink lips tinted bluish-silver, an icy frost glazed over her hazel eyes.

Gone was _his_ Caitlin; one whose laugh warmed the recesses of his heart, whose touch ignited a fiery passion in his bones, his veins.

In her place stood someone else- _something_ else.

Killer Frost, the media had dubbed her.

With much difficulty, he raised himself on his elbows; his body slowed and weighted down by the coldness of the room. Speed and cold didn’t mix, after all but if he was being honest, it was his heart that was being weighted down, the guilt eating away at him.

It was his fault, he knew. Masterson had targeted Caitlin because of him, because of The Flash.

He vowed to do whatever it takes to get her back, but he didn’t know how.

Whoever- _whatever_ was standing before him had powers that could hurt him, kill him- yet he was powerless to protect himself: she might not be _his_ Caitlin, but she was _still_ Caitlin. Underneath the frigid exterior, he believed his Caitlin was still in there. He could never do anything to hurt her and any efforts to defend himself could do just that.

He loved her beyond words. So how was he to stop her?

Suddenly, a sliver of icicle zoomed towards him, slicing through his thoughts, missing him by mere inches.

He darted away in a flash, taking cover under the counter. He had never felt so helpless when encountering a threat before, not quite like this. It was as though his spirits were broken, all hope lost, leaving him alone in a cold, dark world. Masterson might not know his identity or his weaknesses, but he hated that the meta-human had lucked out in the ways of destroying him.

“Come out, Flash,” an icy voice called out to him.

The sound sent chills down his spine. It sounded disconcertingly like the woman he loved- only stripped of her warmth, her love.

His heart ached. He just wanted his Caitlin back.

It was then that his senses were filled with a familiar aroma, a scent that brought forth a memory that warmed his heart amidst the chilliness of the room. He looked around him, coffee beans covered the floor.

The smell; Jamaican Blue coffee beans, Caitlin’s favourite.

_“You should rest,” Caitlin’s voice wafted from the doorway of the study. “Call it a night and start fresh tomorrow.”_

_A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as his eyes fell on the coffee mug in her hand._

_“Is that for me?” he asked, pushing his laptop away as he swivelled to face his girlfriend._

_“Of course,” Caitlin purred as she sauntered towards him, settling the mug on the desk._

_Ever since they moved in together, his choice of coffee beans had been traded for Caitlin’s favourite; Jamaican Blue roast._

_The aroma the beans emitted was fast becoming his favourite; it was rich and silky- much like Caitlin. The scent would linger in her hair in the mornings and he would find traces of the smell on her skin each time he stole a kiss or two throughout the day._

_“How is it you always know what I need?”_

_A warm chuckle tumbled from her pink lips. “Because I’m connected to you,” she said as she settled herself between his legs, learning back against his desk. “I know you, just as you know me.”_

_Caitlin ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, her touches, though simple, never ceased to quicken his heartbeat._

_“Of all the heartbeats in the universe,” she whispered as she settled her palm over his heart. “-I would know yours- always,”_

_He surged forward to claim her lips, his heart full of love and warmth brought upon by her words. Slowly, he raised himself off the chair, guiding Caitlin’s body until she was lying on his desk; his lips greedily taking all that she has to offer, his hands tracing his love over her skin._

_In one practiced move, he pulled her negligee over her head, his breath hitching at the sight of her as her auburn hair fell softly over her shoulders._

_His hands and lips roam every inch of her, eager to assure her that he was connected to her, too, while the mug of Jamaican Blue coffee sat cooling at the edge of the desk._

Another icicle hurtled somewhere above him, shattering on impact with the wall and showering him with pieces of ice, breaking his reverie.

Suddenly, he knew what he should do- the only thing left to do without hurting Caitlin.

He ran as fast as he could towards Caitlin, his gaze locked with her icy-cold stare, evading her blasts of ice as best as he could.

Just before he reached her, a shot of ice hit him in the shoulders. He cried out in pain but he pushed through, determined to close the distance between them.

The moment he was close enough, he flashed to seize her hands.

Caitlin struggled against his grasp, the meta-power flowing through her making her stronger than she was before but he held on. He held on with all of his might- for her. Always for Caitlin.

“Cait,” he blurted, panting under the exertion of trying to hold on as tightly as he could without hurting her. “Cait, it’s me.”

An icy growl vibrated from Caitlin’s chest as she continued to struggle. Hastily, he placed a palm of her hand on his chest, over his heart.

“Caitlin, please,” he pleaded. “I know you can hear me, I know you can feel me- so feel this,” he said clutching her hand.

His heartbeat was racing at break-neck speed, thrumming under her icy touch.

“Of all the heartbeats in the universe, you would know mine- always.”

All his love he harboured for Caitlin, he poured it into his words, hoping against hope that it was enough to thaw Masterson’s influence.

“Always,” he repeated.

It could have been his imagination but he swore he saw a glimpse of hazel flicker behind the frosty glare.

Then, Caitlin let out another icy growl and a searing pain started to bloom in his chest. He looked down at Caitlin’s hand; tiny shards of icicle were slowly protruding from her pores, slicing through his suit, breaking his skin, stabbing his muscles.

“Caitlin,” he whispered desperately, his voice shaking from the pain.

He could feel her hands tremble in his; there was hesitance in her actions.

Suddenly, Caitlin’s body shook as a pained screamed escaped her lips. And just as suddenly, the pain in his chest disappeared.

Caitlin collapsed in his arms. He held on to her, pressing her icy-cold body close to his.

Moments passed and Caitlin remained unconscious. He sobbed his fears into her snow white hair, his heart aching with a desperation for her to return to him, safe and unscathed, to have things return to the way it was before Masterson.

“Barry.”

A sound so soft and slow and sweet suddenly graced his ear.

He pulled away from her to find warm hazel eyes looking up at him, choking a sob of relief.

“I found you,” Caitlin muttered weakly. “Everything was so dark and so cold. I was looking for you-” she said as her cold hands cupped his face, tracing down his suit before settling over his heart. “- and then I found you.”

He couldn’t help the small laugh that passed his lips; no words could begin to describe his happiness in that moment. “I knew you would.”

“How?”

“Because I’m connected to you,” he breathed.

Caitlin pulled him down for a kiss, her skin cold to the touch but each glide of their lips returning her warmth- slowly, surely.

“Take us home, Mr. Allen,” Caitlin whispered against his lips.

“Gladly, Doctor Snow.”

 

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
